Suicides among patients in mental health treatment facilities, detainment facilities, or in certain hospitals are becoming common occurrences. In some instances, the patient or detainee rigs an elongate flexible member, for example a strip of a bed sheet, blanket, curtain, etc., over a door (often the door of the patient or detainee's quarters) in order to hang himself. As an example, the patient/detainee may secure one end of the flexible elongate member to a door handle on one side of the door, and sling the flexible elongate member across the top of the door such that it depends downwardly along the other side of the door. Then, with the door either open or closed, the patient/detainee secures the free end of the flexible elongate member around his neck. The flexible elongate member, rigged generally as described above and secured around the neck of the patient/detainee, supports the body of the patient/detainee above the floor, thereby permitting the patient/detainee to hang himself until dead.
Early detection of suicide attempts is desirable for prevention of patient/detainee suicide. It is becoming more common for a patient/detainee to alter his methods of committing suicide to avoid being detected. For example, a patient/detainee may deploy the flexible elongate member along the surface of the door, near the door hinge, or at outer periphery points wherein the door frame receives the door. Additionally, a patient/detainee may “loop” the flexible elongate member around a door hinge or ligature point (in either an open or closed door position) to escape detection. A patient/detainee may also “wedge” a ligature system in between the door and hinge.
In some instances, a patient/detainee may secure one end of the flexible elongate member to one side of the door, and extend the flexible elongate member underneath the door, in the space between the bottom of the door and the door/frame and/or floor. The patient/detainee then lays down a distance from the door, and secures the other end of the flexible elongate member around his neck. The patient/detainee then axially rotates his body, such that the flexible elongate member is twisted during axial rotation. The patient/detainee repeats the process of axial rotation of the body until the flexible elongate member tightens around his neck causing death.
It is desirable to develop a system such that will allow early detection, and therefore prevention of patient/detainee suicide, especially in instances as previously set forth. Therefore, a need exists for a system to detect the presence of an object at or near the outer periphery surface of the door, the door frame, and the upper and lower surfaces of the door and door frame in either the open or closed position of the door.